


Protectiveness

by whizbangdanvers



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizbangdanvers/pseuds/whizbangdanvers
Summary: Reader is part of the avengers(she’s like supergirl but no one knows) and Bucky constantly makes fun of her and pulls pranks on her, it stops when he meets her girlfriend, Captain Marvel





	Protectiveness

You had been part of the avengers for close to 5 months, staying at the tower after moving out of the shield base you had lived at your entire time on earth. Fury refused to let you in on missions so you had spent the majority of your time in the tower, but mostly kept to yourself and stayed in your room because if you didn’t, you’d been hounded by Bucky Barnes. It had started off with harmless pranks when Fury had first moved you to the tower, for instance the first prank was a burst of confetti when you had walked into a room, which you found to be a bit bothersome later trying to remove all the tiny pieces of glitter still clinging to you but it wasn’t the end of the world. The more he pranked you the less emotion your reaction would show, but clearing your clothes out of your room and taking your towels after you’d showered was the last time you were going to deal with him, you vowed to yourself that the next time he did something you would finally snap.

But aside from the aggravation and annoyance from the pranks, you were beyond excited to finally be with Carol again after not seeing her for 6 months, which felt like an eternity. Fury had informed you a few days prior that Carol would finally be coming back today to stay at the tower until she was needed again. It had taken you hours to fall asleep too excited to hold her again, but you had surprisingly slept so soundly that you didn’t wake up even with super hearing when Bucky had snuck into your room and taken your photos from your beside table. The photos were mostly of you and Carol, but there was one photo you had managed to take from krypton before being sent off in your pod, it was a photo of you and your parents, it was the last existing photo of them and your only way to keep their faces fresh in your mind. So when you woke to see muddy footprints on your floor you were enraged to say the least knowing that Bucky had taken something, immediately throwing yourself out of bed and searching for what he might’ve taken you hear a loud cackling from the kitchen and pause. Nearly ripping your door off its hinges you storm out and use your speed to get to the kitchen, scaring many of the avengers as you suddenly appear a few feet from bucky a chorus of “how’d you do that” comes from the other avengers, you glace down at the counter in front of him and see your parents picture in his metal hand. “Barnes, I’m only going to say this once give me my photographs back now or you’ll learn the hard way of why fury keeps me so close” You can’t help but clench your jaw as you sneer at Bucky, a wheeze passes his lips he replies “oh my god that’s the funniest thing i’ve seen all month!” now doubling over in laughter “aw you want your pictures back oh boo hoo” he taunts as he rips your family picture into tiny pieces.

Your vision blurs as you lunge forward your hands reaching for his throat but before your can, two hands are placed on your arms and your swung around to face Carol. “What are you doing?! That’s your teammate! Wait darling why are you crying?” Her questioning voice turns soft as she sees the tears running down your cheeks. Pulling her close and burying your head into her neck you mumble that he ripped up the last picture you had of your family as a sob escapes your lips and you start to tremble. You feel her tense and place her hands on your cheeks, “Stand with Nick for a second, okay?” she softly guides you behind her to nick who puts his hands on your shoulders and whispers that he’ll try to find a way to get the picture back. Not wanting to miss what Carol is going to do to Bucky you turn your head to see her soft expression harden and see her stand more assertive as she turns to Bucky, “What the hell is wrong with you, huh? Why would you do that knowing that’s the last thing she had of her family, damn the last thing she had of her whole planet and you decide that you have the right to take that away from her?!” she’s so close to Bucky that he’s gotten off the stool he was sitting on and taken a few steps back, “Woah hey lady I don’t know what your talking about it’s just some dumb picture, and what do you mean her planet? what kinda of drugs are you-“ “Did any of you take time to read her file? She’s the last Kryptonian, she had to watch her planet explode at 10 years old knowing her family was dead, knowing her entire race was dead. That was the last thing she had to clearly remember krypton and you just rip it up like it’s nothing and say it’s some dumb picture?!” Carol’s radiating anger as her eyes and fists glow with energy as she finishes her confrontation. “Pathetic” she states as she backs away from cornering Bucky and snatching the rest of your photos, she turns to you and gently circles her arms around you and whispering in your ear that we’ll go to your room.

The avengers are in shock and speechless as the two walk off down the hallway till Fury says to Bucky, “I hope you know now that this mess stops now, because that’s not even scratching the surface of what Carol would do for Y/N”, then turning to the rest of the avengers “and it’s ‘bout time you all stop underestimating Y/N, you don’t even know what she’s capable of”. Back in your room, Carol quickly changed out of her suit and into a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitted t-shirt, she crawls under the sheets with you and puts your head on her shoulder and loops her arms around you and starts rubbing soft circles on your back and arms, letting you cry till exhaustion and fall asleep in your girlfriends arms.

**Author's Note:**

> bucky’s out of character but it was just so it would fit with the story


End file.
